School days
by The Writer That Writes
Summary: Link, Zelda, Pit, Roy, Ike, Samus, Peach, Marth and Rosalina, a group of friends stuck in highschool. This year, Ike and Samus are seniors, and Roy and Pit are Freshmans. This is just another year for them... Rated T for language and maybe some Romance
1. The ending is the beggining

**Chapter 1  
><strong>

Hey hey! new fanfic! Decided to stop writing "Love story" Don't ask why. Anyways, here is an AU SSB fanfic! Decided to add Rosalina, she is Peach's twin sister. Marth and Ike are brothers btw. This is the prologue! Hope chu like it!

* * *

><p>It was the same. On all classrooms it was the same. Not only on Pit's one, or Peach's one or Ike's one, but in all. They where quiet , and all the students were looking down to their desks. On their desks, there was paper, a paper that was very important, that had their future, that was a shit.<p>

Most of the students were doing good on what we all call a exam, but some, like our dear Ike, we are having problems. Luckily for Ike, he haves his best friend who hates him, that would never let him fail the exam.

"Did you got it all?" mumbled the blonde girl sitting in front of Ike, known as Samus

"Course I did!" almost yelled Ike

"Idiot! shut up!" mumbled Samus

"Is something wrong?" asked the scary teacher Snake

"N-no Professor Snake" Ike responded smiling nervously

"Are you cheating again?" The scary professor asked

"Maaaaybe..." Ike mumbled

"What did you say?"

"Nothing nothing! I am not cheating!" Ike responded laughing nervously

"Hmmm" Snake just made that sound and continued smoking and reading his book

"Phew that was a close one" Ike mumbled to Samus

"Moron -.-" Samus responded "I wonder why I help you cheat"

"Because you love me :3"

"Knock it off and let me continue"

"Okay okay..." Ike whispered back.

Meanwhile, Peach was trying to send Rosalina a note, because she already was done with her test and didn't have anything better to do. There was no "Peachy" things to do. Roy and Pit were not on the school, they had other tests to go through since they are on 8th grade and now are going to 9th grade. Link and Marth were just stalking the clock, saying

"Move, move, move, move..."

As for Zelda, she was the only one who didn't have any of her bestfriends with her on te same class, so she was bored as hell.

Suddenly, everyone heard the angels sing when the ring belled and someone shouted

"IT'S SUMMER! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"

And everyone responded

"AYE AYE!" like little pirates. All of the students went out of their classroom screaming and running around. Heck! they were tired of school, how could not they be?

Zelda went out of her classroom quietly, trying not to be knocked out by one of the animals running around, who called themselves students, and hurried to catch up with her friends. They were on the main hall, in the middle of it.

"Hey guys!" She said when she got there, a little bit tired

"Hey Zelda" Link said "I see you did a good effort running here" he chuckled

"Y-yeah... these people are animals" she complained

"Oh don't let them get you out of your peachy mood Zellie!" Peach said with her high pitched voice

"Thanks Peach!" Zelda said with a smile, standing up right

" No problem!" Peach replied "So how were the exams for you guys?"

"It was easy" Marth said looking at his nails

"WELL EXCUUUUUUUUUUSE ME PRINCESS!" A manly voice said from behind. Everyone turned back to see the oldest ones of the crew: Ike and Samus

"Oh hello there to both" Rosalina said to them with a smile

"Hi Rosie" Samus said

"Say guys and gals!" Ike said, getting everyone's attention "How about we go eat somewhere to celebrate we got out of this hell?"

"Sounds good!" Link said "But... we need to get... Roy and Pit"

"Oh I'll call them on our way there" Ike replied "let's go eat RAMEN!"

"AYE AYE!" Everyone said, except Samus of course

*Ramen restaurant/Shop/Fast food restaurant/Whatever...*

"Say, what are you guys doing for vacations?" Ike said, while eating

"Well, I am going to my aunt's house all the vacations, along with Roy and Pit" Link commented

"True true!" said the red haired Roy and the brunet Pit

"I am going to take Violin classes with Rosalina, and also singing classes" Zelda said while drinking some juice

"Oh I am going to Paris!" Peach said

"Really? I thought both of you were going, not only you Peach" Samus said

"Well, Rosie prefers to stay here. Oh! I am finally able to go back to the peachy place of Paris! And finally see my favorite peachy place!" Peach said

"Eiffel Tower?" Ike said, randomly guessing. He got it right

"Of course! That Peach's favorite peachy place in all the world! My dream is that the love of my life proposes me on that peachy tower!"

"Oh, you sure dream big time!" Pit said smiling

"Yup! But I guess nobody would love me that much to propose me there..." Peach sighed "So how about you, Sammy Wammie?"

"Well, since mom won third place at lottery, I am going to spend all my vacations at a Resort -3-" She responded. Ike literally spitted all his food over Marth

"SERIOUSLY! OH OH CAN I GO!" Ike asked her

"NO WAY IN HELL!" She replied/shouted back

"D: But! BUT! I have NOTHING TO DO! Marth is going to my grandmother's house and have Math talk and other nerd stuff with her, so I'm not going. AND I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING BETTER TO DO!" Ike pouted after saying that

"Well I don't give a fuck" Samus replied

"Please?" Ike literally begged

"Or what?" Samus said

"..." Ike thinked for a moment then laughed evily "Or I am going to tell everyone your second name"

"DON'.DARE!" she replied

"Then take me with cha! " Ike said teasingly

"..." Samus just sighed "Fine..."

"W00T!" Ike cheered, while everyone laughed

"You guys are so funny!" Roy commented, while Pit nodded next to him

Everyone started talking about another stuff, and when it was time, everyone went to their homes. After the first week of summer, everyone left to where they said, and everyone, specially Roy, Pit and Link, had a great time. Now, school is back, and everyone has to preapre for it. Roy and Pit are starting high school, while the other prepare for more years, and the oldest ones, Ike and Samus, are one step to get out of school, since they are now seniors...


	2. School is back

**This chapter was mainly to introduce how are mornings for some of the main characters we will see more! This was just a little bit...erm...weird and maybe an useless chapter but meh -3- That's the chapter two, enjoy**

* * *

><p>Ah, school, a pain in the ass isn't it? That's what everyone thought when summer was over, and classes started again. All of the students had a great summer, there were no complains, only the one who will be permanent "Why can't we have another day of summer?".<p>

Rosalina and Peach were both getting ready for their first day of school. The blonde twins were both brushing their hairs together, which was very "Peachy".

"I wonder why they changed the uniforms again" Rosalina said. The uniforms were changed this year again. This is the 5th time the school does that since Rosalina and Peach are on that school

"I don't know! But this uniform we have is good. I find it peachy enough" Peach replied, smiling. Suddenly, both of the girls start to hear screams and noises coming from the house next door. Both went to the window, and sighed, laughing

"They are at it again" Rosalina said

"Of course! That's every monday" Peach responded

Next door is where Ike, Marth and their parents, Greil and Elena, lived. The noises were coming from Ike room, because, again, his father was trying to get out of the bed by pulling him, and Ike of course didn't let his dad win so easily

"GET UP NOW IKE!" Greil screamed

"I TOLD YOU A THOUSAND FUCKING TIMES I WON'T!" Ike replied angrily

They were screaming at eachother while Elena and Marth tried to have a normal breakfast downstairs, and failing miserably

"Why they can't get along?" Elena said sighing and laughing nervously

"I don't know, mom, I don't know..." Marth replied

The blunette mom and the blunet teenage boy went upstairs, hoping they could help Greil getting up Ike from the bed. Goddess Ashera, why can't Ike be like Marth and wake up himself? That was Greil's biggest complain in life

"Um... Dad... I-Ike..." Marth said shyly

"WHAT!" Both the father and the son replied looking with a ultra angry face

"W-why don't you try solving this... another way? Hehehe..." Both the mom and the other soon laughed nervously while saying this

"Your right..." Said Ike

"Let's fix it in a mature way..." Greil said. Marth and Elena sighed in relief until Greil took out his big axe and Ike his long golden sword he called Ragnell "LET'S FIGHT!"

"HELL YEAH!" The blunet and the brunet started to clash both of their weapons with each other

"IS THAT A MATURE WAY!" Marth yelled

"YESZ!" Both Ike and Greil yelled back. They fought all over the house until they brok a wall... the same wall they break every week

"Awww... I just fixed it yesterday!" Elena complained, but then smiled again "Oh well, I'll fix it again"

"How can you be so positive mom?" Marth asked, to himself of course, since his mom never answers this question. Greil quickly made Ike get ready for school, which he did, only because his mom reminded him that if he went to school earlier, he will get the chance to bug Samus a little more before they enter class, which motivaded him, so much, he didn't get breakfast and left Marth behind

Aah, bugging people is the best hobby right? Besides, it was better if he had some fun. In that school, seniors and freshmans always get a long ass reunion the first day of school, you can tell why, and it's ubber boring. Minutes seemed like hours, and they always said the same shit they all know. For the freshmans, it was nesecesary of course, but for seniors, it was just a waste of time, or that's what they said.

When they were on school, Pit, Roy, Ike and Samus gathered together before the reunion. Ike and Samus said some basics things of High School to Pit and Roy, and they took notes of everything. When it was time, the four teenagers went to the reunion, while the rest of the group went to their classes...


	3. Medical reports

**Sorry I took so damn long to update X.X I am a lazy bitch e.e So yeah, this chapter is for you to know the characters better, after this, we will know who the teachers (or the ones important) are c: and then... randomness **  
><strong>Hope you like it!<strong>

**Everything (Except School Days) (c) Nintendo**

* * *

><p>"Aww man! Not again!" Ike, the weird yet funny blunt blunet said, referring to the feeling of complain. Yes, he was complaining, Again . He is always complaining though. Wonder why he is complaining this time. Well! Someone now shall ask<p>

"Why are you feeling down Ike?" Roy, the red haired soon-to-be writer, asked to the tall blunet who just sat on the table where the crew were all eating. Roy and Pit feared him, among with Samus, with all their bones. They were so tall! And so big! Samus was a super tall girl while Ike was a super big boy! Heck! Poor Roy and Pit, being the shortest ones and the youngest ones, it must be terrific when both Ike and Samus stand right in front of them.

"Ugh, I got my stupid medical report or whatever today from the infirmary" the big blunet responded

"And?" replied Link, the only blonde male on the crew

"It says I have not enough sugar inside my body! AGAIN!" he said "Which means that will lead me to Diabetes, and neither mom and dad would NEVER let me fall into freaking Diabetes. Which means I have to eat sugar now! I HATE SUGAR!" He finished breaking the paper he was holding

"Ha ha!" Samus, the tallest and the oldest of the crew, laughed "What's your new diet now?"

"¬¬ I have to eat sugar every fucking day. AAND I have to eat two super sweet pies once a week" Ike responded, while glaring at his best friend

"Which are?" Rosalina, the calm blonde, asked

"Key Lime Pie and Mississippi Mud Pie" responded the blunet boy. Well, the spiky haired one that is

"Yuck!" Samus reacted "Those things are too sweet!"

"I know right!" Ike replied "Though I guess Marth would like it, considering he is a big sweet-a-holic" the older brother glared at his little red-glassed brother, who seemed like a girl, but he wasn't

The brunette girl, who seemed like a princess somehow, decided to comment "Well, I think we should move on to another theme!"

"Agreed" Link said

Everyone nodded. Pit and Roy looked down to the paper they had, which everyone in the school also had "So... how were you other medical tests?" Pit said

"Well, I grew 2 inches" Marth started

"Really? Aww but Marthy! I mean, it's peachy that you grew but, now you are taller than me!" Peach said smiling. She wasn't being mean or anything

Ike whistled teasingly "Oh someone likes the unknown gendered human form we have here!"

Marth quickly turned red "Shut up!" he stated that as he threw a donut to Ike, which he avoided

Ike chuckled and sat down again "I didn't grew. I am the same height, but I am more heavy now" he said as he took a breathe "My weight increased..."

"How so?" the blonde with the Hylian syndrome said. The Hylian syndrome is something that makes some people, the ones born with it, to have elf ears, like hylians, a tribe from the old times. Nobody knows so much about them, but they sure left their footprints

"My actual weight now is 137 lbs" the spiky haired blunet said before getting wet of Link's drink, because he had spitted it on him

"EH?" not only Link, but everyone stated. Sure Ike was a little big, due his... not-of-a-17-year-olded-teenager muscles, but he seemed to have not more than 101 lbs, how he can be that heavy? Oh yeah, we forgot he is an eating machine...

"You sure know how to hide it!" Roy said

"..." Ike said nothing ans sighed "Right..."

"Oh well I grew... hmmm..." Samus stopped to think for a moment "5 inches"

Everyone stared at Samus "You have to be fucking kidding me" Ike said

"I'm not" she replied

"Wow! But you are really tall!" Roy said "And now you grew even more! You sure are a tall person!" Pit nodded after his red haired best friend said that. She was the tallest of the group, and believe me, she was really tall! Heck! Even taller than most of the teachers in all the school.

As they shared the results of their medical test, the bell rang, so they all had to go to classes now

"Damn..." Marth whispered after the sound

"Well, we shall see each other again later. Good bye" Rosalina politely said. Everyone nodded and headed off to their respective class room, to end the day


	4. Talk about the teachers

Finally, after what it seemed hours of walking tirednessly through the streets, dealing with some idiots, Ike included, and helping some kids, Pit and Roy included, the pony tail blond long haired girl known as Samus got to her home.

Unlike most of her frie- oh who am I kidding? Unlike ALL her friends, she lived on a small place, because... well, the reason is simple. She is... somewhat poor. Unlike all her friends, who seemed to bath in money every single day, she and her step mom, who she loved even though she didn't show it, weren't really rich.

Samus reached to her room, and opened the door quickly becuase she heard footsteps going to her room. Ugh... sometimes her step mom, known as Ms. Aran, can be really noisy and annoying.

When the mentioned step mom entered her step daughter's room, this one was untying the bow she used to get her hair in a pony tail. It was a pretty red bow she had since her hair was long enough to be pony tailed. That bow it's one of the few things Samus haves that is... somewhat girly. She used it because she felt as she had to, to make Ms. Aran happy, because like Peach, Ms. Aran wanted Samus to be girly. Samus liked to make her happy because Ms. Aran makes her happy. They have a good relationship, that is

"Oh my Sammy! Hello!" Ms. Aran said happily. This woman had blonde hair, but darker than Samus, and had green eyes. She usually weared strange clothes, that looked like a fortune teller clothes. She is not, however

Samus quickly glanced at and turned back to the mirror to finish what she was doing.

Ms. Aran sat down on Samus's bed "How was school today, darling?"

"Idiotic as always" the blonde coldly stated. Samus stood up, now with her hair down, and laid down on her bed, next to Ms. Aran "The teachers were a pain in the butt today"

"Mind to tell me? Maybe that will make you feel better" Ms. Aran kindly offered.

Samus just sighed and nodded

"First, we have a new teacher that Link seems to know from his other school, and it seems they hate eachother... well, it doesn't seem, in fact, they do" started to explain Samus "His name is Ganondorf, but Link managed to make him a nickname, so we call him Gaynondork"

Ms. Aran couldn't help but laugh. Samus sightly chuckled, for what she didn't laughed that much... when she is in her home that is "Haha! That's a good one!"

"I know mom, I know" Samus nodded "Anyhow, oh, also, Teacher, I mean, Captain Falcon was a little... 'excited' today"

"Oh you mean the teacher with that red helmet and that is always shouting 'YES!'? Excited... in what way?"

"... As I was saying" Samus ignored her stepmom's question, because she certainly did NOT want to answer that question "...Oh also, our teacher Titania sure was happy today. She wasn't screaming at us"

"Oh Titania is the one with long red hair right?" Ms. Aran asked so make sure she got it right

"Yes" Samus responded

"Oh she is... kinda hot indeed"

"MOM! WE DON'T NEED YOUR LESBIAN SENSES NOW!" Samus yelled. She wasn't homophobic of course, but that certainly was unexpected... well actually not that much

"Whoopsies sorry" Ms. Aran apologized "I just want a girlfriend"

"I know you do" Samus said, glancing sightly at her mom "Oh and Palutena took us to take the class outside... Seriously, she is Mother Nature. I mean, she even have green hair!"

"Indeed, she does, besides, she is so passive and motherly" Ms. Aran said in agreement "...and hot"

"Mom... go get a girlfriend"

Ms. Aran giggled and blushed "Teehee, sorry my darling" then she stood up "I think you should get some sleep Sammy, I mean, I'm sure Ike will come to bug you later"

"Indeed, he will. 'Sides, the homework... he can't do it alone it seems"

"Aww don't be a meanie! He is a good man. He is very kind, and seems honest"

'Yeah, SURE HE IS' Samus sarcastically thought to herself. Ike was probably the most dishonest person she have ever met

Ms. Aran went and kissed Samus on the cheek sightly. She sure cared about Samus, for what Samus was the only family left to her... and she wasn't even blood related to her "Sleep well, my darling!" After that, she inmeadiatly left the room.

The blonde who was left on the bed stared at the door a couple of minutes, then at her window and glanced at her cellphone. She fell asleep after that

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4! In which we met some of the teachers, I still need moar e.e and also we meet Samus stepmommy 8D YAY!<strong>  
><strong>Next time, THE RANDOMNESS BEGINS<strong>


	5. Nothing interesting but pranks

**Sorry for taking so damn long to update! I got stuck. Lame humor inside, I'm not having good ideas anymore -n-  
>Enjoy?<strong>

**SSBB and it's characters (c) Nintendo**

* * *

><p>Soon, the whole auditorium was filled with the students of the High School this is devolping. Whispers, mumbles were spread all over the room. Of course, everyone was ordered by their grades:<p>

-9th grade was sitting in the front. With 9th grade we find Pit and Roy, talking to each other as always as they wait for the principal to take the stand

-10th and 11th grade were sitting in the middle. Both grades were the most noisy ones. Here, we find almost everyone. Zelda, Peach and Rosalina in 10t grade and Marth and Link in 11th. The two blondes girls and the brunette were sitting together, for Zelda's joy, while Marth and Link were sitting a little away of them.

-12th grade sitting in the back. All of them were either really tall or really big... or really scary, in which Samus fits perfectly, or at least, that's what the 9th graders said.

Pit and Roy turned back and saw all the crowd behind them. They quickly spotted all their friends, specially Ike, since, aside the fact he haves a loud voice, he was standing while talking to others of his class.

"Wow, this sure is really crowed!" Roy started a new conversation with his best friend, who nodded next to him

"I know right?" the brunet responded "It seems everyone came to school today"

Roy chuckled a little "Yeah! Heck, even Luigi came!" Luigi was the brother of Professour Mario, and he always stayed home, either because he was the one who cleaned, or he was too scared to go outside.

Pit and Roy turned back, looking at the front now, where they are supposed to look to.

When the principal took the lead, everyone shut and paid attention...well, everyone except the entire 12th grade, with a very little exceptions. Ike, nor Samus was in those very little exceptions. All they could hear was "Blah...bleh blah!"

The tall blonde girl sighed as she sinked a little on the chair she was sitting. Only 5 minutes have passed and she was already sick of the principal's voice. She turned to her partner and best friend, Ike, who seemed to have a deep concetration in his cell phone. Curious, and bored, she decided to ask him what he was doing, but first leaned in to see what he was writting.

It seemed he was writting another poem, and the title said "Someone like Me". After reading this, she cleared her throat and whispered to him "Hey, what's the poem about?"

Startled, Ike almost fell out of his chair, which caused a conmotion since he took another girl sitting next to him with him to the floor, and for worse, and as usual, both fell to the ground in an awkward pose.

Everyone turned to them, as they laughed at the girl, since Ike seemed to be enjoying himself with his face on her ass. Her skirt lifted, and everyone could see her Whinnie-Poo pink underwear, and for worse, a guy with his face on her ass. Damn, that girl's last year at school was marked for her life.

Furiosly blusing, she got up, turned and slapped Ike straight across the face "YOU PERVERT!" she screamed as she got up and ran out the auditorium, crying. A friend of hers ran after her.

Rubbing his cheek, Ike got up and sat again on his chair, but smirked widely. When the conmotion was over, the principal continued. Ike quickly went back to writting, but first, replied to his best friend. He didn't forget

"Just a poem. Not dark for once. It just came to me now because of the boredom" he yawned a little and continued

"But tell me what genre its!" she insisted, but kept her voice down

"R-romantic..." Ike was the kind of person who never hesitated before thinking, and taking the little fail of the bluenet, she knew she had to press him more to squeeze the info out of him

"Oh you never write those. Feeling lovely-dovey?" she teased

"Shh! None of your business, bitch" he replied a little agitated. If you looked closely, a small shade of red was on his cheeks

She chuckled. Time to get revenge "It is. Awww is the little boy in love?" she laughed quietly, and her smirk grew.

Ike huffed and put his hand on her back ". Sammie" he was getting a little nervous.

Samus actually did want to know what the poem said, so as soon as Ike got distracted, she snatched the cell phone out of his fingers and proceed to read, until Ike started screaming

"HEY! GIVE IT BACK!" he scream, so loud all the auditorium, and the principal, shut and turned their attention to them.

They saw Samus backing away Ike with one arm as she tried to hold up the cellphone with the other, but had to constantly to turn her head to Ike, only to scream back at him, generally curses and bad words.

"AH-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM!" she and Ike turned back down where the principal was standing "Both of you, to my office, now" he ordered. The meeting was over, and everyone started leaving.

Ike then called out for Samus when everyone was getting up "Psst, Sammie" that tone of victory on his voice was something Samus hated. She turned nervously to him. Her face grew red of embarassment and rage when she saw what he was holding, and everyone, of course, starting laughing their asses off

"Don't forget your bra, sweetie" he chanted, with a big smirk on his face.

You could see Samus chasing Ike all around the school, cursing him and Ike couldn't care less. Their friends stared far away of them what they were doing.

"There they go again" they all said as they sighed with a smile


End file.
